As broadband Internet connectivity has become nearly ubiquitous, individuals increasingly rely on Internet-based tools to conduct their daily activities more efficiently and effectively. For example, an individual may manage various financial accounts and facilitate payments for goods and services via Internet-based tools rather than having to visit brick-and-mortar establishments (e.g., banks and merchants). Additionally, low-cost processors and sensors have made devices (e.g., appliances) “smart,” such that the devices may collect operational data to improve their efficiency and reliability. Further, such smart devices in the physical world are becoming increasingly interconnected through the Internet by way of various data communications standards, such as Bluetooth, NFC, Wi-Fi, 3G, etc.